the jealous game
by XxLx23xX
Summary: at konoha high sasuke transferd 2 year past and naru gave up on getting him back to konoha high but what happens when sasuke enters naru-chans new job? who gets jealous? whos dating who? read to find out! oocness i think, 2 characters belong to me!


**hi im lx23 but call me L its my 2nd name xD not lying dis is meh frist fanfic eva heh... needs lots of work dont yeah think? i dont know and u dont know cuz ya didnt even read it yet have ya? i dont know where dis is goin but im just gonin with it 'bout time ya read right? go on head it i dare ya but it star off naru ?naru then sasunaru xD i don know that what im planing xD**

**DISCLAIMER! all naruto characters do not belong to me! i forgot him name tho **

**WARNING yaoi~ well to boys kissing anyways i cant wright lemony stuffs i tried and then i readed it and i thought i suck but still **

**OTHER WARNING if it suck go adead and flame TT^TT and miss spelt words**

**NARUTO POV **

walking thruthe city to my new job i was thinking and then i decided on giveing up on getting sasuke back to konoha high he transferd to this Richynew high school that opened up on the rich side of the city, as i enterd my new job i got used to working there even if i worked there for 3 days its my 4th day now heh im a fast learner i smiled at myself no one knew of this job but i didn't care if they knew i got dressed in the black and white maid outfit this place is for gays so im safe no one at my school is gay anyway kiba knew but kept it secret but i don't care "naruto u got a costumer on ur side" said a guy hes my buddy from here "okay kyou-chaan" i said in my annoyingly cheerful voice **(A/N xD sorry and i know so far its not that intersisting) **he looked at me in a cherflu way i had to admit hes cute hes dressed in a butler outfit hes on the other side the side where uke's are kyou is the nicest guy i know as i walked to the side i went up to a customer and said "...h-hii im na-naruto ill be yo-your waiter this ev-evening" i said not looking up from the note pad "NARUTO? what r u doing here?" asked a familier voice i looked up this time and i was shocked to see sasuke with a guy "sasuke may i have ur oders?" i asked "uhmm sure" he gave me his order "uhmm do- do u have ramen here?" asked the the brown haird boy he had black strecks in his hair and really dark brown or black eyes hes a bit smaller then me and hes really pale too i smiled "yes we do" i told him he beamed and ordered my fave ramen i sighed and gave the order to the cook "naruto u got another costumer" kyou said i smiled "hey naruto mindif u go to the movies with me after work like a..." "a date" i asked still smiling "yeah like that" he said i walked up to him and huged him and kyou huged me back "okay kyou its a date" i said

**sasukes POV**

it was shocking to see naruto here "uhmm sasu-kun whos that?" asked the boy "his name is naruto he was my bestfriend when i was at another school why do u ask shin?" i asked shin "nothing i wonder if he thinks were dateing" shin blurted out "why?"i asked him"he was gla- nvmhes with somone anyways"said shin and looked where he was looking and my jaw droped at the sight naruto hugging another guy and the guy is hugging him back and kissed his forhead i felt like walking over there and breck his arm now try to hug naru with broken arms! *laughs evily* "sasu-kun are u...jealous?" shin asked tilting his head "no im not shin im just uhmm... thinking" i told him iveknown shin for 1 1/2 years now we tried dating but then i found out hes the seme type even he may look like an uke but hes a seme he just like acting... what dose he call it again 'cute' "okay kyou ill see ya later then!" yelled naruto " yeah ill see u naru-chan" NARU-CHAN! maybe i should just kidnape him... "excuse me but is our order ready?" i asked naruto as he walked by "hmm let me check after i get this guys order." he said3 minutes later he came up and said "its not done right now but its almost ready would u like something to drink?" "ORAGE JUICE!" shin said "ill just have some water" i said "hey naruto mind if i came nd visit you after u work?" i asked "uhmm im sorry sasuke but imgoing to the movies with kyou-kun maybe tomarrrow" he went to get the orage juice and water for me and shin

**later at that night**

**kyou POV**

naruto seemed sad thats why i asked him out his smiles were fake... shit i forgot to tell him when ill pick him up... im soo stupid 'beep beep' oh my cell i checked my cell it was text from naru "come pick me up now i cant beleave u forgot to tell me when youd pick me up x3 baka kyou-kun and ty for asking me out :3" so im a baka he smiled and got dressed in a black dress shirt his chest showing a bit "who am i kidding xD" he changed to a black and white t-shrit anda baggy pants with changs handing lussly and a hoodie hmm i should call naru see if hes wearing casual clothse" as i called naru i asked him and said he was in a dress shirt and pants i told him he could wear what ever he wanted and i could hear him smile even tho i couldnt see him after we hung up i got my keys and went out the door and in the car and drove to narutos house as i kocked on the door and naru opend it i was stuned on how hed dressed himself tight black jeans a baggy tank top under the tanktop was a tight long sleave and choker his hair looked wilder then ever and the blush on his face made him cuter then ever or was he sexy yes a sexy uke type... shit i cant think that "naru-chan r u ready?"i asked and he nodded cute i thought then smiled "it looks like u want to go clubing i told him as we enterd my car "well i didnt know what u wanted me to wear" he said as he got redder i smirked he soo cute "well we can go clubing if u wan-" "NO! i-im und-under a-aged any-anyway..." he said stummering i closed my eyes and said "dont worry its just a joke maybe after oct 10 we can go togather hmm?" "uhh sure id be happy to!" he smiled the biggest smile ive seen all day and i wonder who the duckbutt at work... "hey naru-chan?" he looked up at me with big blue eye "hmm?" "u know that guy with the duckbutt right who is he?" "oh him he was my chiled hood frie-" andhe laughed for no reason and i looked at him shit i forgot to start the car xD "sorry kyou-kun but ive naver heard anyone say stuff like that b4 anyways as i was saying he was my chiledhood friend but then he became a jerk calling me names getting all the girls but i didnt know i was gay then but ppl were calling me what sasuke was calling me and then we naver talked but after 6 years we ended up being partners on a project and then he transferd to the new school on the rich side cuz hes smart good at fighting and and hes a jerk" he said plainly andi laughed "what dont all jerks go to that school?" he asked me and i frowned "i do to that school so am i a jerk" i asked him to tease and hes eyes going wide "N-NO ur not a jerk ur so nice to me and nice to ur costumers too and i wish i could go on that side andbe with you but im an uke i have to stay on the other side.." he said sadlythe whole way to the movies was silent "soo naru wh-" "twilight eclipes!" "i see we have a twlilght fan " i said then smirked

**after the movie **

**NARUTO POV**

that was a good movie as me and kyou walked out of the movie seats in the main lobby i saw sasuke and that guy i kinda got a bit jealous but then kyou hugged me and said "i think ur cute naru-chaan!" and he kissed me on my lips! "th-that was my 1st kiss kyou" i looked down i was happy it was with i nice guy "im sorry if u didnt want my kiss na-" "NO! i mean i didnt mean i hated it i meant i i imglade it was with you!" i said and kissed him and he kissed me back i felt him smile in our kiss i admitt i wasnt watching the movie i was staring staring at his prince like face the face that ive thought about when he asked me out.. "naruto?" i heard a girl say "way to go naruto and kyou.." i heard kiba say "w8 kiba u knew about this?" asked the shy well not so shy now girl said "yes im the only one he told and i kept it a secret for him" i looked at both of them "im sorry hinata i didnt want to hurt ur feelings when i knew u liked but i told him he could tell anyone but he dicided on keeping it like that im sorry i dont retu-" dont worry naruto im just happy ur happy!" she said shocked that shes loud "ty hinata"and i hugged her

**sasuke pov**

i stared at that guy kissing **MY**naru-chaan "oh yeah ur soo not jealous" shin said sarcastically " no im not..." i said glareing at the guy and i heard shin sigh "really i know u like naruto okay but they kissed and naruto kissed him back the guy might get narutos heart and ull die without anylove" when he said the last part he hugged my arm and naruto saw this and i was blushing well 2 ppl can play the jealous game...

**A/N**

hehnow that ya read it whatdaya think hmm i know i suck at it is my frist try anywayim too lazy to make it longer... kyo and shin belong to me and i might put some more of my characters in here xD i know naruto and sasuke is out of character but i dont think naruto is out of character i dont really know but sasuke jealous is funny to me him glaring at kyo makes me sad : but still xD


End file.
